kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 160: Immortality
Immortality (不死, Fushi) is the 160th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary As Mudou reforms in front of them, Yoshimori questions Masamori about he and Mudou being former comrades. Masamori seems surprised that Mudou would mention it, but tells Yoshimori that back then, Mudou could recover from any wound as if it had never happened. He even admits that Mudou has been confirmed dead, cremated, and buried at least twice, but has risen from the dead each time. Masamori adds that he actually witnessed Mudou rising from the grave, and that all of this back when he was still human. Yoshimori decides to leave Mudou to Masamori, and goes to check on Lord Tan'yuu, who is still restrained by pieces of Mudou's scarf and the ball attached to his chest. Now fully reformed, Mudou attacks Masamori, who again defends with his Zekkai. Tan'yuu recognizes Masamori as the one who came to stop Mudou, and asks Yoshimori if Masamori is strong. Yoshimori says he is. Mudou questions why Masamori is being so obsessive, and Masamori says that some of his own subordinates were among the young men that Mudou slaughtered. Mudou claims that such losses are a lure along the path to greater power, and that Masasmori is far from perfection, which Mudou claims to be near himself. They clash again, with Masamori using multiple Nenshi to halt Mudou's flying balls. Masamori follows up by forming several Kekkai around various parts of Mudou, but he is able to quickly break them all. Masamori guesses that though Mudou is able to steal life and take it for his own, he also needs to do so, which means there is a limit to his ability to resurrect himself. He swears to kill Mudou as many times as he needs to for him to stay dead, but Mudou doubts his power will last that long. Yoshimori tries to remove the ball from Tan'yuu's chest, but is unable to. Masamori yells for him to destroy it instead. Mudou immediately grabs Tan'yuu with his scarf to keep Yoshimori from interfering. Yoshimori splits the scarf with multiple Kekkai and catches Tan'yuu with another, only to find that the ball is no longer attached to the god's chest. Mudou has taken back the ball, which has grown slightly larger than his hand. Yoshimori notes that the sky has grown darker, and Mudou says he has drained the Shinyuuchi's power from its god. Mudou absorbs the ball into his arm, and announces his intention to use it right away and switch to a more battle-ready form. Masamori senses Mudou's demonic power rising exponentially, but to his shock, Mudou becomes a teenage version of himself. Mudou explains that this is merely a step in his overall process: he intends to regress up to the very moment that he was born, although he has no idea how many lives he will have to steal to do so. Characters (in order of appearance) *Mudou *Masamori Sumimura *Yoshimori Sumimura *Lord Tan'yuu Navigation Category:Manga Chapters